


Unbroken

by aphenglandstan



Category: Unpregnant (2020)
Genre: AND I LOVED IT, Canon Lesbian Bailey, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, I don’t usually do that but I felt like it fit the fic, I just watched this movie in the early AMs of today ajsndmfmfm, I’M THE FIRST FIC FOR UNPREGNANT?????, I’m so sorry for all of the parentheses akskkdmfn, Love, Sleepovers, Veronica goes to Brown, Veronica’s POV, Wow!, anywho girls in love, because it’s what 👏 she 👏 deserves 👏!, mostly just Veronica thinking about Bailey, mostly thoughts, not as cheesy as the summary makes it sound andmmfmgm, not much dialogue, pan veronica, so them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Veronica loves Bailey. She’s simply awe-inspired by her. Ever since she realized that she was pan, Veronica knew that it was romantic love that she felt towards Bailey. And she just couldn’t keep it to herself anymore.
Relationships: Veronica Clarke/Bailey Butler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!!! I’m super honored to be the first Unpregnant fic. But yeah. I’d 10/10 recommend the movie. 100%. It’s really good.
> 
> Anywho, I really hope you enjoy! :)!

She was everything I wasn’t. She was unique. Her energy filled the room. She shined. She smiled, and I felt complete. She shouted and drove and ran. She was perfect, and all of what others would see as her imperfections just made her more so.

She had problems, sure, but so did I.

But on top of all of that, there was one thing that she was that I was as well. Gay. Like really gay. Well, to be technical, she was a lesbian, and I was pansexual, but she made me feel like technicalities didn’t matter. (Sometimes. She couldn’t do the impossible and make me forget _all_ about them.)

And we preferred to hang out at her house when we could be together in person. Even despite all of her home problems, we decided that it was better than hanging around my Bible-thumping family. (I was religious, but they just took it to the next level, insisting that people were wrong just for who they loved or what they chose to do with their bodies.)

She was fine with staying in touch over FaceTime calls while I was at school, and I loved her for it. (Well, not just for that. There were many reasons. But keeping in touch with me while letting me have space and pursue my dreams was certainly one of them.)

And then, one night, it happened.

I remember it vividly. Every moment of it imprinted itself on my brain.

I was sleeping over at her place. We were in the same bed, kinda cuddling.

I was facing away from her, but I rolled over- both so that I could look at her, and so that she could hear me better.

“Can I kiss you?” I whispered, voice wavering a little. In the moment, I was so nervous that my voice even cracked. I hoped she didn’t notice the red that I felt spreading across my face.

“Yeah,” she responded, voice sounding almost as nervous as mine as she slid closer to me.

There was a moment of silence.

The only light was a dim nightlight across the room, and I could only barely see her face, but I still see it in my brain when I shut my eyes.

She just looked so beautiful. Lips slightly parted. Eyes looking at my lips.

I couldn’t help myself. I’d asked. She’d granted permission.

I kissed her. And I kissed her like the world was ending, because if she didn’t like me back, then my world _was_ ending.

And I only got confirmation when I pulled away and looked her in the eyes, and she quickly pulled me back in.

And my world wove itself back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave Kudos and/or a comment if you liked it. They help inspire me to write more! :)! <3!


End file.
